


i hate everything about you (why do i love you)

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, kind of, no beta we die like pussboy the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: jack and niki are trying to kill tommy. tommy is sad. tommy vents. niki and jack don't wanna kill him anymore. friends.or,the author is shit at summaries and milked this fic for almost 3 hours, my food is getting cold so enjoy the fic!also kind of sad ending but also good? idk,,...,
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246





	i hate everything about you (why do i love you)

jack rushed through the prime path, clenching his iron sword tightly as his heart raced quickly in his chest. _fuck._

niki is going to strangle him if he's not gonna find tommy in time.

their plan was simple– since they found out the boy was alive and very well, jack came up with idea of simply killing him with his own hands. _(After the blond's first death, Jack noticed that Tubbo was very_ _speptical_ _with his dead friend.)_ niki, as much as she wanted to let it go due to her affair with the syndicate, she couldn't.

tommy took everything from them. _everything._

sure, it wasn't always his fault. it was wilbur or dream who always started the bigger wars where they usually lost everything, but tommy also contributed to it.

he's loud, brashy, annoying. he's selfish— he never cared for anyone except tubbo and his stupid discs. _(The two never saw a deeper meaning in the objects; not caring enough for some plastic piece of shit. They couldn't understand why Tommy was able to sacrifice his life for just a simple music disc.)_

and they had enough of it. he was only a kid– that's for sure. but a _really, really problematic kid._

he always gets in the way, always makes everything about himself. jack grieved for tommy after his death and even confessed to him about his obsession with killing the boy. of course— _like always,_ tommy doubted his abilities, brushing it off and going back to babbling how shit his life is.

_(Jack never understood his trauma, sitting in exile for months couldn't be that bad. He thought Tommy was the same heartless monster as Dream.)_

his thoughts suddenly stopped, as he saw a group of three teenagers near the hotel, building a wooden platform and talking. _Tommy._

their eyes locked, and tommy smiled goofily. jack hated his smile, he hated everything about him.

he returned an annoyed smirk, approaching the group and waving at them.

_"hey, what are y'all up to?"_ he asked cheerfully, catching the other two's attention.

_"oh, hi jack! we're just building a spot to look at the prison,_ _y'_ _know."_ tubbo responded, careful to not reveal any part of their plan. next to him stood ranboo, the tall enderman hybrid sharing a smile with the other.

_"_ _a'yup_ _jack! how's my hotel going?"_ the obnoxious blonde half-screamed, earning a quiet sigh from jack.

_"yeah– uh."_ he stuttered, remembering why he's here in the first place. _"we need to talk about it, sam nook told me to come get you."_ he smiled nervously at the boy raising an eyebrow.

_"sam nook? hotel? bloody hell, why haven't he told me earlier when i was talking with him!"_ he groaned, excusing the other two.

_maybe because the world doesn't revolve around you, selfish prick._ jack thought, brushing it off.

_"yeah no, let's go– you don't want the man to be angry, awesamdude is gonna strangle us if he hears that we disobeyed sam nook's orders."_ the older said jokingly, looking in confusion as tommy's expression suddenly changed at the mention of the warden.

the boy followed jack shortly after, the two walking to a strange place.

_"wait– why are we going to pogtopia?"_ tommy asked, his breath slightly hitched.

jack thought for a moment. niki told him to bring the boy here. _"ah, yes– you see.. sam told me to grab something and i forgot i left it in pogtopia the other day"_ he said, glad to the other's obliviousness.

tommy slowed down a little.

_"i don't– i don't want to go there."_ he said, making jack frown his brows. if he could groan in annoyance, he would do it now.

_"oh, c'mon big man! it's only for a minute, i promise."_ jack responded, followed by tommy slowly nodding.

after a couple of minutes, they crossed the cobblestone-pink tower, meaning that they we're only seconds from the dusty and forgotten place.

as they approached it, tommy's breath hitched for a couple of times. if jack noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

they went down the stone stairs, jack shivering a little from the cold. there was dust everywhere, he could see a couple of spider webs in the dark corners.

_now. where the fuck is niki._

they stood still, tommy visibly clinging into jack's arm. the older found it confusing, to say at least.

he coughed, bringing the girl's attention and suddenly the boy next to jack was tackled to the ground.

_"w–wha?– what the fuck! jack– help!_ " tommy yelped, struggling to get out of niki's grasp.

the man only watched in amusement as niki punched him, the blood running down his nose.

_"f–fuck! niki? what the hell.."_ he stuttered, watching as the other sighed and stood up.

_"tommy.."_

jack pulled out his sword, looking at the boy.

_"we've had enough of your shit."_ he said firmly.

tommy looked at him in confusion, then looked around.

_"you brought us nothing but pain. you we're once my friend– it's true. but the tommy i knew is long gone."_ jack continued, _"the tommy i knew was caring, liveable, fuckin– even helpful!"_ the boy said, eyes full of hatred.

_"the tommy i know now is annoying, obnoxious lo—"_

_"–ud, unbearable, hating and a liar."_ tommy cut off jack abruptly, countinuing the other's speech. his confused expression faded out, now– the two weren't even sure who they were looking at.

_"look, i know how it goes"_ tommy said, his carelessness making niki flinch and jack frown.

_"but– how, how you can be so fucking.. weird?!"_ jack practically screamed, raising his voice at the younger. _"you're literally going to die and you do nothing about it!"_ he continued, niki placing a hand on his arm to calm him slightly down.

_"i'm used to it."_

_..._

_"it's not like i'm going to even die– it's gonna be the same shit again."_ he said, looking at the ground.

_"he's gonna bring me back and it's never going to stop"_ tommy looked at the two, niki had a bit of concern in her face and jack was in a completely other state.

he sniffed and wiped his nose, the crimson blood staining his hand.

_"look, i'm never going to die. get over it."_ tommy looked at them, his expression empty.

jack was ready to scream at him how selfish and delusional he is, but niki spoke first.

_"but you know.. you know how much suffering you brought us? it could all be a happy ending if it wasn't for you and your stupid discs, and wars– and—"_ she lost her words, now only staring at the boy.

_"i already got my punishment. what more can you do?"_ he said, jack looking at him in disbelief.

_"p–punishment?! you got locked in prison for what, maybe a month? and got beat to death with a fucking potato, then got revived and you're living your life as always! you're basically immortal, tell me– how is that a punishment?"_ jack said, pointing a couple of arguments.

tommy sighed deeply.

_"jack, i can't die."_

they shared a look. the man wanted to say something, but hestitated.

_"even how much i would like to die by your hands and end it all, i just can't."_

his eyes we're glossy.

_"i can't—"_

he stood up.

_"fucking—"_

he raised his voice.

_"die!"_ he cried out, staring at the other's in aggrievance.

_"it's not like it's my fucking choice anymore! even how much i would like to, i end up being resurrected by dream in someone's favor to let him out, or i'm going to be stuck with fucking wilbur!"_ the boy screamed.

_"he's not— he's not my brother anymore– he's a crazy son of a bitch, he brought me more trauma in one day then fucking dream in exile!"_ he continued, niki's expression changing drastically. _wilbur._

_"he's not changed, and never will! the same with dream— he's gonna revive wilbur and they're gonna hurt you more than i ever did."_ he said.

jack stuttered. _"i– i"_

_"dream is a crazy_ _motherfucker_ _, that's for sure– he brought me nothing but pain, he manipulated me— he drove me to the point where i tried taking my own life!"_ he screamed, tears bringing up in the corners of his eyes.

niki gasped, and jack sudden frown turned into a shock.

_"i know i'm obnoxious and a pain in the ass, i know i'm selfish and deluded, i know i'm a hypocrite!"_

_"but please!"_ he cried out. _"for the love of god, don't send me back to fucking wilbur!"_ he said, tears rolling from his eyes.

he struggled to catch his breath, the three teens looking at each other.

_"t– tommy, i didn't know.."_ niki said, looking in concern at the boy.

_"i'm sorry."_ he mumbled, as he passed out on the floor. jack backed off a little and niki almost screamed, both of them unsure what to do.

_"w–well, fuck. we killed him without trying."_ jack said half jokingly, staring at the boy on the floor. he sighed shakily, crouching down.

—————  
 _"–ommy? tommy!"_ a voice ringed through his head as he saw black.

_what the hell. is he.. dead? (Guess Niki and Jack couldn't care less about his little speech.)_

_"TOMMY!"_ tubbo screamed, waking the boy up from his thoughts. tommy gasped loudly, breathing shakingly.

he looked around, seeing tubbo, ranboo, niki and–

_"j–jack?"_

he gasped out, catching the other's attention.

_"uh.. hey."_ he said grumpily, avoiding eye contact.

he almost fell out of his bed, dizzyness going straight through is head as he got up quickly, rushing to the older and almost tripping over his feet.

_"hey, hey, careful!"_ ranboo raised his voice, lookinf at confusion at the boy. sadly, his warning went unnoticed, as tommy collapsed on jack, almost tripping the two over.

_"holy shit– slower big man!"_ jack said as he back away slightly with tommy clinging to him.

_"i'm so fucking sorry."_ he said quietly, words muffled by jack's shirt.

_"i–.."_

_"it's okay i guess.."_ he said, looking away and patting his back.

_"i'm sorry too, for.. you know."_ he added nervously.

_"wait, what are y'all sorry for?"_ tubbo said, making jack and niki go still. tommy let go of jack and turned to his friend.

the two we're ready for the worst– tommy not shutting his mouth about them killing him and blowing their cover off, but we're met by something else.

_"i led jack somewhere and we met niki on our way, i ran off to the closest forest and tripped, and caused jack stress."_ he said, making up complete bullshit.

tubbo raised his brow and giggled. _"you always cause stress and problems"_ he joked, going back to talking with ranboo.

tommy smiled sadly. _"yeah, that's who i am."_


End file.
